The Portable Jungle
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred and George have a new product: the Portable Jungle. AU.


_A/N: Fred and George have a new product: the Portable Jungle. AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Potions Assignment #5** - **Write a story with explosions. Prompts: 'Are you serious?', jungle, fire, Canada, 'I think you should turn around', 'Did you really just do that?'_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Raffle Ticket - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fred and George's Product Debut Extravaganza!" George said as he and Fred blew noisemakers.<p>

"Calm down, boys. It's just us here," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes as she sat beside Harry on the floor against the shop wall. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the small couch and Luna and Angelina were sitting on the floor against the other wall. They were all sitting a circle in the open area near the back of the store.

"Everything we do, we do it big," Fred said with a dazzling smile. George waved his wand and loud explosions came from behind their backs, sparks of orange, purple and green filling the room. Unfortunately the sparks landed on a few of the low hanging streamers from the ceiling, successfully setting them on fire. Fred admonished his sheepish brother, "Are you serious?" He quickly waved own wand and doused the flames. "I thought you set them up properly."

George looked sadly down at his feet while Angelina waved away the smoke from her face. "Can we just get on with the show?"

"Sure thing, Angie," George winked and then said. "Do you guys remember the portable swamp from our seventh year?"

Harry and Ron laughed, "How could we forget with that horrible pink toad? Best prank ever."

"Well, now we have another product for that line." Fred reached for a box he had placed on the shelf behind him. He held a small box out to them, "This is the portable jungle." The box was deep green with picture of cheetahs and exotic birds on them.

He grabbed more from behind and tossed a box to each member of his captive audience. "What kind of jungle is this?" Luna asked as she read the small bit of instructions on the box.

"South American, North American, I don't know," George said with a shrug.

There are no jungles in the North America, especially not Canada. It's the wrong climate," Hermione said from the couch.

"So, South America, but does it matter? It's a jungle. When I'm pulling the prank, I'm not gonna think if the jungle is authentic." Fred said while throwing up his hands.

George waved his hand to tell his brother to not get so worked up. "We'll do some more research into that if it'll make you guys feel better. But for now, on with the demonstration."

Fred opened one of the boxes and pulled out a dark green cube. He placed it in the centre of the small circle before pouring some water. They watched as the green cube began to wobble before expanding into a large ferns and tall trees. Where had just been wooden floors and walls, was now lush grass below and long vines from above. A damp rainy smell instantly filled the shop as the boundaries of the jungle pushed outwards, forcing the spectators to rise off the floor.

"Wow," Ginny said as she walked a bit into the centre of the small jungle.

Ron wiped a hand across his forehead, "It's hot in here."

Fred grinned, "Yes, jungles are known for their humidity so we threw that aspect in the product as well. And you can smell the wet Earth, hear jungle sounds, everything."

Their friends nodded approvingly but then Angelina froze. She pointed a finger over Fred and George's shoulder, "I think you should turn around."

Everyone looked where she was pointing, and Fred and George spun around. Fred cursed as he was face to face with a large cheetah. He turned to George, "I thought you got rid of the cheetah."

George looked at him in panic, trying not to move his eyes away from the snarling cat. "We hadn't decided yet between the cheetah or the monkey."

"You really had to choose between a cheetah and a monkey?" Hermione shouted while she stood behind Ron with Angelina. Harry was standing before Ginny and Luna. Both boys had their wands out to protect themselves.

"Is it real?" Ginny asked. Ginny could handle quaffles but she doubted she could go up against a cheetah.

"It's real enough for the jungle so it can still attack, not as bad as the actual animal. We're still working out the spell to remove the swamp but I'm not sure if we factored in a cheetah, _George_," Fred stressed.

"I'm sorry, okay. Now what do we do?" George asked.

The cheetah snarled. Fred and George recited the spell they were developing for the jungle. The greenery and trees disappeared into thin air and with it, the wet smell of the foliage and the humidity. Everyone would have relaxed if the cheetah had not been left behind. He growled again, exposing his fangs to the two twins closest to him.

"Fred! George! Do something!" Angelina screamed.

"Calm down, Angie," Fred said as he turned towards the dark-skinned girl.

"Fred!" George screamed as the cheetah lunged at the unsuspecting red head when he realized his attention had strayed. George pulled his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The spell struck the cheetah, surprising George who acted on impulse and wasn't entirely sure it would have worked. The cheetah fell to the floor unmoving before flickering away.

"Did you really just do that?" Fred asked his brother. George just nodded unable to speak. Fred rushed over and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Everyone else the room had come around Fred and George as well, all with worried but relieved looks on their faces.

The brothers grinned, happy that all went well in the end. "So who's coming to the next Product Debut Extravaganza?"


End file.
